


A letter from Alexander Lightwood

by Books4coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4coffee/pseuds/Books4coffee
Summary: Alec writes a latter to his father.





	A letter from Alexander Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I’ve ever written and must unedited I hope you enjoy!

Hey Dad, 

 

It’s me, your son, Alec. You’ll probably never read this letter because I’m terrified of you even thinking I’m gay. Every time I even bring up the subject of LGBT you talk about “those people” like it’s some kind of disease. I wish you could see the real me though. I wish you could see the difference in the boy I used to hide and the man I am. It took me a while to accept who I am and I’m thankful for my friends who stood beside while I figured it all out. Even you you called him an emo freak because he wears eyeliner. That’s Magnus and I’ve fallen in love with him. I’ve known him so long that he’s become my best friend and yet I know there is so much more about him I hope to learn. I’m still terrified of telling you that I’m gay but I hope that one day you might open to accepting that I’m gay and the happiest I’ve ever been because I’ve found the man I want to spend my life with. 

 

With love, 

Alexander G. Lightwood 

 

Alec grumbled tearing up the letter as a text appeared from Magnus.

 

M: my mom is gone to work tonight. Want to watc that new documentary?? 

A: sure I’ll swing by latter 😘😘


End file.
